Hairbands, eyeliner, ties and pens
by SethCohenRocks-2009
Summary: set after season 2. A story involving my favourite couples J/N, D/B, R/L. Romance and drama are sure to follow. See how the UpperEastsiders deal with love and college.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all GG fans. Here's my story featuring my favourite characters and their lives after season two. I may feature things from season three but at present it's just from my imagination. **

**The limos have pulled in and the helicopters have landed. It's official, the Upper Eastsiders have returned. They've hung up their Gucci bikinis and said goodbye to those aviator shades because now it's back to Constance, St. Judes and for our dearly departed seniors COLLEGE. That's provided they survive the weekend.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo gossip girl**

Jenny closed the browser on her Nokia E63 as she stepped into the elevator. Slipping it into her bag she nibbled her lip as the doors began to close. She saw the lights changing as she passed the different floors. She sighed as the doors opened and she tasted Lily's perfume in the air. It did feel weird not being at the Loft but this was as much as a home as the Loft had been now. The Loft reminded her too much of her mother, who she had just come back from seeing in Hudson. It was Lily she stayed with when she and Rufus argued not Allison. It was Lily who had understood her as a freshman and it was Lily she had chosen once again when Allison had told her to chose. And she would do it again in a second.

It had been a long summer for Nate Archibald, after he and Vanessa had abandoned their trip in Paris he'd spent the remaining days trying to figure out what he actually wanted out of life. It wasn't money or status it was simpler than that but more complex in a way. Especially that he had already had it in his grasp and had let go.

Chuck Bass doesn't do family, so when his phone rang with a certain blonde's name flashing across the screen in the middle of a meeting why did he excuse himself to answer?

For Serena the summer had never been long enough. There could never been too much swimming in the sun and shopping in the fashion capitals. So why was it that this year, she gave it up two weeks early to come back home?

Blair Wardolf was lying on her bed with her blouse being unbuttoned slowly by a man who lay beside her. She ran her hands through his dark hair and felt him pulling her even closer, she could hear him breathing and stared into his dark eyes and whispered, "Never let go of me, Dan."

So… how was it?? Good or eeuhhh?? Should I continue or not?? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN - Hey, sorry this has taken a while to be put up, it's just my laptop got infected with a virus of some sort. I want to say thanks to greekfan14, ginchi16, darkhuntress21, PiotrMc, vampygirl999, Alye Dacille, Kinky1, Mappadouji, Vamp's Angel and XOXOJordan all for taking the time to review or add the story to their updates or favourites. Please review, it only takes a half a minute and it really makes my day.

It's the first weekend of the new school year which means there's a VDW party coming and this year it features Lonely Boy's Dad as a headliner. It looks like Queen J is ready to take her throne as she was seen shopping at Bendels with none other than C. And no people, it isn't illegal and even if it wasn't that wouldn't stop C. Surprisingly B has been quiet; there has been no uproar due to no longer being Queen maybe there's a new guy. If you were so wasted this summer that you didn't know B and C broke up then obviously the whole of New York was wasted this summer as from what I hear none of you knew. Parties always bring out the secrets. So remember, secrets are for sharing.

You know you love me,

xoxo Gossip Girl

Eric kept his phone in his hand as Jenny strolled through into the kitchen and hopped onto a barstool. He slid it across the island, "Please say no." Jenny took the phone confused and after reading it she rolled her large blue eyes.

"Really, she's getting more ridiculous by the day. Me and Chuck. Uuuergh." She pretended to shiver.

Eric laughed as he took his phone back, "Good, so what are we doing today your highness?"

Jenny was just about to speak as Lily came down the stairs, "I'll tell you what you're doing. You are helping me organise for the party tonight. Don't give me that look, Dan and Serena would be helping if I could find them."

Dan yawned as he sat up on Blair's bed. Blair was lying sound asleep with her little finger of her left hand touching the corner of her mouth. For awhile Dan just sat and watched her sleep, the gentle movement of her breasts as she breathed and how peaceful she seemed now not like at school when she was ruling with an iron fist. Slowly her eyes began to flutter open and the first thing she saw that day was Dan smiling back at her, "What time is it?" she asked tiredly.

"Half past Nine." said Dan as Blair sat up and yawned. "Do you want me to go get you some breakfast?" he asked. Blair nodded as she wiped sleep out of her eyes.

Dan slid out of the bed and fully dressed walked through to the kitchen where Dorota stood over the hob. "Hey, Dorota…" he began.

"The usual, Mister Dan." Dan smiled; he took a seat at the island. "I will bring them through to the lounge you and Miss Blair can have breakfast in there like yesterday."

Serena sat at the bar at the Palace sipping a martini, "Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?"

"I never thought I'd hear that from you Chuck."

Chuck sat on the stool next to her, "Come on S, I thought you were over the whole partying and heavy drinking thing."

"I am."

"And this is what exactly then?"

"I was waiting for someone and they haven't shown so I've had a few drinks to spend to the time."

"Who would you be meeting that even after missing your date by hours you still sit here?"

"It's nothing I can't handle, Chuck."

"Okay, then. Lily wants you at the penthouse to help get ready for her party tonight."

"Fine, I'll be there later." she said briskly with a harsh tone.

"Don't shoot the messenger." Chuck left his perch and walked towards the door.

"And since when was Chuck Bass anyone's messenger." Chuck smiled wryly as he left the hotel but he knew they had a problem.

Back at the Wardolfs' Dan and Blair were eating their omelettes in silence. Dan cleared his throat, "So, do you want to meet my Dad tonight?" he blurted out.

Blair choked on the piece of omelette in her throat. "As what, your girlfriend?"

Dan nodded confused.

Blair placed her fork and knife down softly, "Dan, I love what we have together."

"but…" said Dan.

"I think that if we tell anyone just yet it will ruin it."

Dan stood up and walked out of the lounge. Blair jumped up, "Dan!! Where are you going?" she yelled.

Dan reappeared with his bag in hand, "I'm going home. I'll see you tonight." And with that Blair Cornelia Wardolf was left alone.

Back at the penthouse, Jenny and Eric sitting at the island going over what food would be available and at what point of the night when Dan stormed in. "Where've you been?" asked Jenny but all she got was silence as he grabbed the keys for the loft out off the key bowl and stormed back out again.

"Do you want to follow him?" asked Eric knowing that something had upset Dan.

"Nah, he'll need time to cool off. I'll speak to him tonight." Jenny shrugged.

It was Nine PM and the Upper East Siders had all arrived at the Van der Woodsens' penthouse. The night had turned out a success but Lily was standing in her simple black Dior dress one step away from tearing her hair out as her daughter and future stepson had yet to materialise. Rufus stood beside her, his hand in hers, "I'm sure they'll be here soon. I'll go ask Jenny and Eric if they've seen them." Rufus let go of Lily's hand and turned away to find Jenny and Eric. Lily sipped her champagne nervously as she did a sweep of the room to check for Chuck.

Spotting Chuck she abandoned her flute on a tray of nearby waiter and strolled over to him, smiling relaxed at her peers. "Charles, have you seen Serena?" she asked quietly.

Chuck shook his head, "Not since this morning at the Palace but I told her to come and see you this afternoon."

"What about Dan?" she asked desperately.

"Not seen Humphrey either but I'll go ask Nate if he's seen either of them."

"Thank you Charles." smiled Lily. Chuck left Lily for the kitchen where he saw the young Mr. Archibald.

Rufus' quest had been unfruitful, he had found Jenny and Eric but neither knew of location of their siblings. Jenny had rushed off to find Chuck and Eric to find Blair. Just as they had rushed off, Daniel Humphrey miraculously entered the penthouse. Rufus seized the moment and went to talk to his son, "Where have you been? You haven't answered any of our calls."

"I was just at the loft, I thought Jenny knew and my phone's been on silent." grimaced Dan. Rufus saw that obviously something was wrong but he could help with that later because there was still one teen missing.

"Have you seen Serena?" asked Rufus.

Dan shook his head and off Rufus went. Dan had been standing alone for all of two minutes when a rather pretty redhead came over to him.

Jenny had found Chuck talking to someone in the kitchen. "Hey Chuck have you seen Dan or Serena?"

Chuck turned to face Jenny, "That's just what I was asking Nathaniel."

Jenny then noticed who Chuck had been speaking to. Trying to ignore Nate she asked, "So have you?"

"No." said Chuck and Nate at the same time. "But then again," said Nate. "Dan is over there talking to that redhead." Jenny sighed.

Chuck grimaced, "And there's Serena." Pointing to a leggy blonde with two champagne flutes in her hands. "I'll go find Rufus and Lily." And with that Nate and Jenny were left alone in each other's company.

Over at the other end of the lounge was Blair Wardolf staring at her Dan being seduced. Eric came running over to her, "Hey Blair, have you seen Dan or Serena?"

"Yeah, Dan's being seduced by that slutty redhead." and with that Blair gulped down the rest of her champagne and walked away from Eric.

Back in kitchen. "So how was your summer?" asked Nate trying to fill that awkward silence that had filled the time since Chuck had left.

"Good, how was yours with Vanessa?"

"Jenny, there's something I need to tell you. I…" and suddenly he stopped. The sound of phones bleeping filled the silence as Jenny turned to see what everyone was staring at. And then she saw it, her brother Dan Humphrey making out with none other than Blair Wardolf. And there standing next to them was a rather disgruntled redhead.

AN - So how was it??? The sound of the phones bleeping was everyone getting a Gossip Girl blast (more on that in chapter 3). Please review…. I want to know how you feel about where the story's going, what you predict will happen and the couples you love the most. Really, I will take anything that you give me. Whether it be a song on your love of cheese or a play on the depression of the youth of today. Just review please!!!


End file.
